Les Gros Poissons Mangent Les Petits
by konekogal
Summary: Dir en Grey "C'est comme ça la vie mon ange, c'est chacun pour soi. Si tu tombes, personne ne t'aidera à te relever, ils ne se retourneront même pas parce que tout ce qui les importe c'est eux-même."


**Les Gros Poissons Mangent Petits... Dans Ce Monde Il N'y A Pas De Place Pour Les Faibles1**

_**"C'est comme ça la vie mon ange, c'est chacun pour soi. Si tu tombes, personne ne t'aidera à te relever, ils ne se retourneront même pas parce que tout ce qui les importe c'est eux-même. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est sauver leur cul, ils ne se soucient pas des autres. C'est dur mais c'est comme ça. Tu crois avoir des amis mais finalement si te marcher sur la gueule leur offre des opportunités ils n'auront aucun remord. C'est terminé le temps du partage, de la compassion et de l'amour pour son prochain. Maintenant c'est chacun pour sa gueule,la dignité, certains sont prêts à la salir pour faire du profit et les valeurs, ça fait bien longtemps que les gens n'en n'ont plus, et les autres... Peu importent les autres, ils se sont mis dans la merde tous seuls, qu'ils s'en sortent tous seuls. C'est la loi du plus fort, les gros poissons mangent les petits, si tu comprends pas ça, toi aussi tu te feras bouffer.**_

_**- Alors c'est ce que tu penses toi aussi? Il faut piétiner les plus faibles pour arriver au sommet? Ne penser qu'à soi et laisser crever les autres si ça peut dégager le passage et réduire la concurrence?**_

_**- Il y a une différence entre l'admettre et faire avec, et approuver et y participer. Non je ne pense pas comme ça mais ça ne changera rien, ce n'est pas ma seule volonté qui fera bouger le choses."**_

_**Le roux se pencha doucement sur le blond qui était blotti contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, attendant que le plus jeune approfondisse le baiser. La réaction ne tarda pas à arriver et le plus vieux put avec joie commencer ce doux ballet qu'ils connaissaient par coeur mais que chacun prenait grand plaisir à rejouer chaque fois. Le roux allongea son amour sur le canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis et rendit le baiser un peu plus passionné tout en laissant ses mains sur le corps fin de son partenaire. Il voulait lui faire l''amour, lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Il voulait le garder près de lui et le protéger de ce monde extérieur si cruel qui le blessait. Il détacha lentement chaque bouton de la chemise du plus jeune, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dénudait. Le blond ne se lassait pas des caresses tendres de son amant, en demandant toujours plus à grand renfort de gémissements sensuels et rauques qui excitaient d'avantage le plus vieux. Le roux frissonna quand les mains de son compagnon se mirent à explorer son corps, le déshabillant pour mieux effleurer sa peau sensible. Ils s'appliquèrent tous deux à marquer le corps de l'autre par des suçons et de légères morsures. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections plus que conséquentes collées, leurs bassins ondulant pour leur arracher de doux soupirs qui traduisaient bien mieux que des mots combien ils éprouvaient du plaisir et combien ils s'aimaient. Leur amour était un échappatoire à ce monde noir et sinistre. C'était leur bulle de bonheur. Dans cette bulle rien ne les atteignait ni ne les blessait. La main du roux glissa doucement vers l'intimité de son amant qu'il pénétra d'un premier doigt, laissant le blond s'habituer, puis d'un deuxième, il attendit encore un peu et entra un dernier doigt dans l'antre chaude et étroite avant d'amorcer un tendre mouvement de va et vient. Il prit encore et encore les lèvres douces du plus jeune, explorant sa bouche de sa langue tandis que celui-ci lui administrait des caresses sur son corps brûlant et humide. Impatient de ne faire plus qu'un avec son amour, il retira ses doigt et le pénétra lentement, progressivement pour minimiser la douleur qui s'invitait malgré l'habitude. Il poussa un léger soupir lorsqu'il fut entièrement en son amant et lui laissa une fois de plus un léger temps d'adaptation. Une fois habitué celui-ci commença à bouger lentement ses hanches pour que son amant continue. A ce signal le roux entreprit d'abord de lents et profonds mouvements. Les gémissements des deux hommes emplissaient la pièce dont l'atmosphère était brûlante. Les mouvements s'accéléraient progressivement, leurs mains, leurs langues et leurs bouches se cherchant et explorant le corps de l'autre, leurs gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts jusqu'à devenir un cri lorsqu'ils se libérèrent tous les deux en gémissant le nom de l'être aimé.**_

_**Le roux se laissa tomber entre le dossier du sofa et le corps de son amant qu'il attira contre lui dans une douce étreinte. Le plus jeune enfouit sa tête dans son cou et ils se murmurèrent quelques derniers "je t'aime" avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Le blond se réveilla doucement de ce sommeil plein de souvenirs les yeux humides de larmes qui ne cessaient plus de couler. L'esprit encombré de pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres et accomplit comme chaque des gestes qui étaient devenus mécaniques. Il vivait comme un robot de puis des semaines, des mois... Il vivait en attendant ce jour comme une délivrance. Il vivait comme une enveloppe de chair sans âme ni sentiments en attendant ce procès... Le procès des assassins de Die.**

**Depuis la mort de son amant, Kyo n'était plus qu'une ombre, une ombre parmi tant d'autres. Non seulement il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé mais en plus, le roux avait été tué par ses amis... Enfin, amis était un bien grand mot... Il avait été tué par des gens qui se prétendaient ses amis. Comme il l'avait dit "_Tu crois avoir des amis mais finalement si te marcher sur la gueule leur offre des opportunités ils n'auront aucun remord." _Die avait été au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment... Il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Ce qu'il avait vu était dangereux pour la réputation d'une de ses connaissances, un homme puissant et influent2, si c'était divulgué. Alors cet homme l'avait tué. L'enquête était bien entendu remontée jusqu'à cet et il y aurait un procès. Pas que la justice ou les gens en avaient quoi que ce soit à faire pour Die, non. Mais c'était la procédure. Bien sûr ce type serait soit ce type serait blanchi et un autre servirait de bouc émissaire pour que la réputation de cet homme influent ne soit pas blanchi, ou alors il paierait les juges et toute l'affaire serait oubliée. _"C'est la loi du plus fort, les gros poissons mangent les petits"_. Mais Kyo ne voulait pas de ça. Il voulait que tout se sache. Il ne voulait pas que la mémoire de son amour soit salie par des élucubrations inventées par il ne savait quel juge ou avocat pour explique ce qui s'était passé. Le procès était public. Il serait même filmé et diffusé sur les chaînes nationales. Les juges avaient lancé un appel à témoin et invité toute personne ayant des informations soit à venir au procès, soit à envoyer une lettre, avec bien-sûr des preuves pour appuyer la véracité, pour ceux qui voulaient garder l'anonymat. Kyo avait envoyé une lettre. Pas qu'il ait peur d'être reconnu, mais il n'aimait pas la foule et il avait décidé que dès que la peine serait annoncée, il rejoindrait son amant dans la mort comme il désirait le faire depuis que celui-ci n'était plus à ses côtés. Les preuves étaient des pages du journal que tenait Die, authentifiées par un graphologue. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais Die avait retranscrit dans ce journal où il écrivait presque chaque jour de sa vie ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là. Ce jour qui avait sonné la fin prématurée de sa vie, de leur bonheur, de leur bonheur. Ce jour qui avait éclaté leur bulle, brisé leur cocon. Il s'assit sur le sofa du salon, canapé qui émanait de tellement de souvenirs, enroulé dans une couette et alluma la télé. Le procès commençait.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Kyo éteignit la télé, un sourire de satisfaction s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, le premier sourire depuis la mort de Die, la première manifestation de sentiments, à part les larmes qui étaient coulées sans discontinuer, qu'il avait depuis des mois. Le salaud qui avait tué son amour avait été condamné. Cet homme était brisé, jamais plus il ne s'en sortirait, il faisait partie des faibles maintenant, il était devenu un petit poisson. Il se leva doucement et alla chercher une larme de rasoir dans la salle de bain. Il étendit la couette blanche sur son lit et s'y assit. Il enfonça une première fois la lame dans sa chair, puis une seconde, une troisième, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule abondamment. Il fit de même avec l'autre poignet puis s'allongea. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentit sa chaleur le quitter, il avait mal mais il était heureux. Il allait enfin retrouver son amour. Tout devint blanc, puis noir. Puis tout redevint normal. Devant lui se dessinait une silhouette. Une silhouette mince aux cheveux flamboyants.**

**"Die!"**

**La silhouette se retourna vers lui, lui sourit et ouvrit les bras pour l'y inviter, le blond courut retrouver cette chaleur accueillante, retrouver enfin ces douces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées. Il pleurait, mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, c'était de joie. Enfin il avait retrouvé sa bulle, son cocon de bonheur, son amour. Enfin ils seraient heureux ici. Loin de tous ces hypocrites qui les avaient tués. Qui en avaient tués bien d'autres avant. Et qui en tueraient bien d'autres encore par leur lâcheté, leur indifférence et leur égoïsme.**

**Koneko:**** Je pense que c'est vachement moins léger que ma dernière fic ^^"... On va dire que ça commence bien, que ça finit bien, mais qu'au milieu..... Au milieu ça se passe un peu moins bien.... C'est la fic que j'ai mis le plus de temps à écrire, pas qu'elle soit spécialement longue, au contraire. En fait j'ai eu la trame de l'histoire dès le début mais je ne savais pas trop comment formuler ça, ni ce qui allait se passer exactement. En fait au tout début j'avais juste écrit le dialogue du tout début et rien d'autre et j'ai finalement décidé de construire une histoire autour et ça a donné ça. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et merci encore de me lire ^^.**

**1C'est Une Phrase de Makoto Shishio Dans Le Manga Kenshin Le Vagabond De Nobuhiro Watsuki**

**2J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à quel genre de type ça pouvait être, à part le fait que ce serait un salaud qui pense qu'à son fric et son pouvoir... Soit c'est un beau grand type très séduisant qui sous ses abords de mec gentil est un gros salaud égoïste et vénale ou un petit gars grassouillet, totalement repoussant et... ben vénale aussi. J'hésitais entre ces deux idées là, alors à vous de choisir celle que vous préférez ^^**


End file.
